Fletcher at his Best
by Raulhunter
Summary: Fletcher is tired to run after Chyna so he gives up.A old friend of his past comes and make Fletcher to show everybody who he really is,and everybody is surprised especially Olive.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a good and sunny day here in San Fransisco.I Fletcher Quimby prepare for a new day at the A.N.T boarding school,thinks are great here,but not as I want to Parks the most beautiful girl I have seen and fall in love since the first day I have seen her,but from that moment to now I have trying to make her see that I'm the one she needs and to be my girlfriend but nothing.I have try anything and I mean anything:to make her jealous,to get better with her father,I have use my talent to show her how much I love and some times I thing it will reaming this way,she doesn't sees me more that a friend,nothing more and that is killing I should give up I say laughing,but next moment I started to think about it maybe a really should do it,I mean she doesn't like me in that way,she cares about me but not in the way I want.

When I has still thinking about this leaving my room and suddenly the phone starts to ring and I see that is my mom."Why mom what's up?" I said to her.'I have some great news honey." she said,Fletcher"What is it.".Mom"Do you remember you old friend David,your best friend from kindergarten she call me and he want to talk to you.".I was socked about what my mom says,David was my best friend from kindergarten, but when I went to the A.N.T program I loess touch with him,but now after all this years,I wonder what he want's after this time.

"Fletcher are you okay"my mom say after I didn't answer for time."Yes mom I'm okay,it is a really great news,but why?".I ask my mom but she doesn't know the answer and after she say"He say he want you guys to meet in the park,you know her you always play after kindergarden.".Fletcher"I new the place , when?".My mom"He say around this afternoon.".Fletcher"Okay thanks for the news mom,I will go meet with him.".My mom was happy hearing me saying that and after hag up the phone I went to class and all day I think about old memories about David , he was my closes friend and have great time together but when I have joined the A.N.T farm I have lost contact with him.I wonder way he want to meet after this time and what we want.

After class Chyna and Olive were after "What's up?".Chyna"Fletcher are you okay you seem upset?".Fletcher"No I just gonna meet today an old friend of my and I'm confuse about something.".Chyna"Oh,that it, Olive thing that you have no longer a crush on me.".After she say that I start to think about this morning and about all the think that maybe I should stop chasing for Chyna and maybe she is not the girl I want to "Chyna I have to say something to you.".Chyna"Go on".Fletcher"I think maybe you were right all this time maybe you are not the one I want,maybe I just have a crush on you because you were beautiful but I think you just see me that way and I think I'm okay with it.".Chyna and Olive were surprised and amazed about what I just had "You mean it?".Fletcher"Of course,I have done stupid things that make me look like an idiot,you should now that I'm done chasing you." .Chyna" Finally you are saying something good,Fletcher your my best friend and I want it to stay that way."I have been silence for a moment and then I say"Me too."

We went on different ways,Olive say that she forget something and say that she will catch Chyna later,but she run after me and grab my "What are doing,Olive?".Olive"I new what are you up to.".Fletcher"Okay maybe you can tell me to." I said teasing her a "You wanna make Chyna think that you are over her and let her defence down.".Fletcher"What now it is not true,it a good plan by the way, but no.".Olive"Oh come on Fletcher you maybe fool Chyna but not me."Fletcher grab her hand and say to her"Olive there is no plan here,I'm serious about,I'm tired to run for somebody who doesn't want me that way.".Olive look her hand while he was holding it and she put her hand behind her 'Well I'm glad you finally opened your eyes after all this time.".Fletcher"Me too".Olive''I gues I will see you later good luck with your old friend.".Fletcher'Thanks Olive,see you later."

**This is my first fan fiction.I hope you like it.I DON'T OWN A.N.T FARM,it belongs to new chapter is on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fletcher was going to the park to meet David his lost best friend and we went to the bench and sent there for like half a to leave he bust into a guy he don't new or less he think "Hey Fletcher,where are you going?".Fletcher"David is that you,oh boy you grow up so big and you change so much."the two of them shake hands and start to speak about what happened with each of their life and about the good times together.

David"Yeah,it been a long time,I forgot how much fun he have in the past.I wonder why we don't keep contact?"

Fletcher"Yeah me too, funny thing I can remember either."

David"I think we had a fight or something?"

Fletcher"Yeah I remember now it was about that...".Fletcher stop and start to look scared.

David"About who...Oh I remember to we fight about that girl.I remember you falling for this girl and I say it will never gonna be anything between you to."

Fletcher"Yeah,I remember to."

David"Hey,I'm sorry about that I was young and stupid."

Fletcher"No need to apologize,beside you were right, it didn't work for us.".David could not remember the girl pretty well but Fletcher soon as he remember that the girl we has fallen in love has Olive

**Flashback**

**I was with David at my place and we where playing as usual and we start to "So I got into the A.N.T program.".David"That is great but you will have time to stay still friends?".Fletcher"Of course I need you now more that never."David"What to you mean.?"Fletcher"Today I also meet this nice girl and was kinda scared to talk to her.".David"Why she look bad?".Fletcher"No,she was beautiful,I feel weird around her and my stomach start to act wierd to so does my heart.".David"I tell you what is wrong with you ,you have fallen in love with that girl.".Fletcher"Maybe?".David''Discusting I say.".Fletcher"I didn't ask for your opinion.".David"You ask for my help.".Fletcher"You know something maybe I don't need it anymore if you don't change your attidune.".David"Fine I hope you will see that you have no change with that girl.".Fletcher"And you will see that I will no longer talk to you until she will be my girlfrind."David"Fine we will see.".David left Fletcher house and the two of them never Fletcher was not going anywhere with Olive and he thing that maybe David could help him,but she goes to his house he sees that somebody else is moving and going back home to ask his mom what happened she say that David and his family move to New was upset because David didn't told him about but she now that it was a little his mistake goes by in the A.N.T farm and Fletcher was going nowhere with Olive,he was making out of wax body of every student in the A.N.T. program and them she was thinking what she should saw a new girl walking into the A.N.T farm and here name was Chyna ''So you must be Chyna,welcome to the A.N.T farm" Olive was copying Gibson and them it hit me a should make her jealous she always tease me,I should show walkto my and look impress about my sculpture of wax and she make a compliamte"There beatiful.".Fletcher"You are beautiful".Chyna back up a,little and Olive look a little surprise about what I have said and I think maybe is not the right way to do, so I back up"I mean your music is beautiful." I say taking a step back,Chyna"But you never hear me singing.".Flecther''I now, I just..." I fast one my sculpture position and just ignore where she was really pretty and beautiful and late I can she what she can to,she was amazing past and Chyna was always good to me and alway give me a smile like everybody else she was talking,not like Olive,them I think maybe Chyna was the one for me not Olive, beside Oliver start to tease me even more and then I realise than maybe David was right and she is not for me.**

**End of flashback**

Fletcher"You now David you were right it seems that it have not work between me and her."

David"I'm really sorry,I hope not because what I have said them?"

Fletcher"No be calm,you have do nothing wrong at all it was my fault I have a question for you, have you decide to meet with just for that?"

David"Actually this was one the reason ." he said with s smile on his face.

Fletcher"And what is the second?"

**I'm sorry that my first chapter had some is not my first langues but I hope you like it guys:).Hold still the next chapter will come soon;).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

David"Well me and some guys want to enter sing contest from New York we need somebody to write us some songs and maybe help us with the rhythm."

Fletcher"Are you serious you want to help you and your guys?".Flecther was socked about what David ask him but not so surprise because when there were young there always love music and every time they had the change the will sing and pretend they are superstars,Fletcher was in charge with the writing and David was singing talent has art but not only painting and other things like that,it was music to because music is an art to.

David"So what you think?".Fletcher look at him really "You know something I'm sorry that all this time asking you this,what I was thinking.".David want to leave but Fletcher said to"It okay David,I just need time I have to think about because it was a long time since a use a music instrument.".David give Fletcher a small smile"Sure take you're time,and if you don't want to do it,it okay.".They both shake hands and go on separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile at the A.N.T boarding school,Chyna and Olive see that Fletcher didn't return and start to worried about "He is not back yet?" she said surprised and worried.

Olive"Don't worrie probably he is talking allot with his old friend,maybe he is having such a great time that he not even noticed the time."

Chyan"You are right maybe I should be worried about you." she said looking at Olive.

Olive''What do mean?I just fine."

Chyna"No your not, seen Fletcher leave to meet with his old friend you are being acting really you now ho Fletcher old friends is?"

Olive"Of cousre just.."

Chyna"What you tell a second your like Fletcher" she said with a big smile on her face..

Olive"Nobody needs to kn...I mean of course."

Chyna"I knew it,I knew it all this time,that why you tease him,because you like him."

Olive"Chyna.." before to finish the sentence Paisley enter the room and scare Chyna and "Hey Chyna I have brought you guitar back."

Olive"Why you give her your guitar?".Chyna"Don't change the you can leave it in my room please.".Praisley"Okay,maybe I will give it to Fletcher because he is coming this way.".Chyna and Olive panic and hid in the wardrobe and tell Paisley to not tell Fletcher anything.,Fletcher comes in the room and notice Paisley with the guitar.

"Paisley what are you doing here with Chyna's guitar?"

Paisley"I was hoping you give it to here.".Fletcher"Well okay why not,maybe I will give it later to here.".Paisley"Becasue I think I have some work to do with it.".Paisley"Did you sing as Chyna I thought that art is your talend?".Fletcher"Yeah,but music it art to." he "Cool can I hear you sign?". she said "I don't know it been a while since a play, and don't sing much,David was more with the singing part.".Paisley"Your old friend.".Fletcher"Yeah,how did you know.".Paisley heard Chyna and Olive talking before she got into Fletcher's "The grils mention about your old friend and I think David is.".Fletcher"Oh,okay them.".Paisley"so can I hear you sing,maybe just a little?" she said to him making a puppy face " give me a minute to think a song to sing and promise you won't tell anybody about this."Paisley"I promise"

Another sleeplees night I can't explain

Somebody said they heard me call your name.  
The radio won't let you leave my mind

I know it's over  
But I don't know why.

Should've known better than to fall in love with you

Now love is just a faded memory.  
Should've known better  
Now I'm a prisoner to this pain

And my heart still aches for you.

There was no risk that I wouldn't take

Not a promise that I didn't make.  
All I asked was that you just hold on

And now I'm wondering what I did wrong.  
Should've known better than to fall in love with you

Paisley"How you here amazing" she said it astonished.

Fletcher"Really you mean it?".Paisley''Absoluty." still "Thanks Paisley it means allot to me,I should probably put this guitar in Chyna's room." Fletcher walk outside the room and Paisley follow him in the next second the door close Chyna and Olive went out the "To bad Fletcher doesn't cleans his clothes as good he's sing."she said coughing.

**I hope you like if you like it,please leave a review,I working hard to finish this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day**

It felt really good playing the guitar and was a long time,this think made me think that I should take David offer to help him who know maybe this will come in handily because now I looking for the "one" or maybe I was thinking that way because I have two unpleasant experience with Olive and with Olive I actually never try not even ask on a date,maybe should...snape out Fletcher it Olive she doesn't like you, she became your best friend even if she tease you all the she was just making fun of me but when Chyna came into the picture she start to tease me even more,but know when I'm over Chyna she doesn't tease me at all,she even don't wanna see me because I have try to reach her but with no success.

**Chyna's P.O.V**

I start to look to Olive but it like she just disappeared seen he had listen to Fletcher singing,man he was incredible,I have no idea the he was that good at singing and the way he play the guitar was unbeliever,even if I don't see it because I was stock into the wardrobe I can hear it so Olive did,but she's acting weird before she heard Fletcher playing the song.I wonder what wrong with her?

**Olive's P.O.V**

I don't wanna see nobody especially Fletcher, I hear that he is looking for me, why I acting weird,maybe because I have a crush on him,snap it Olive he is Fletcher my best friends,the boy who I always tease him,my first best friend and still my best friend,maybe the reason is way I tease because I like him,maybe Chyna is true,I always had a crush on him since the first time,but them I don't know what was that felling,I just love being around him I love his smile,He was the only boy i thing all the time,but when Chyna came into the A.N.T program Fletcher fall instantly for her I thought that it just a simple crush but I was wrong,slowly I started to think that we never see me in that moment I think that I will never love somebody that way since Graham came a handsome chief that I fall instantly but it not end as I want to I went to Chyna's bathroom tears start to fall from my eyes.I don't want anybody to see them I thing the right guy will come on the right moment for me,maybe the moment came maybe it Fletcher.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I have look for everybody especially Olive but nothing,so I have give up and go into my room where Angus was "Hey Angus" he said in saddle and disappointed "Are you okay you look you plan didn't work?".I look at him and ask"What plan are you talking about?".Angus"I'm talking about the whole ''I'm over Chyna" plan, it brilliant I didn't knew you have come wich such a great idea.".Fletcher''Are you crazy there is no plan,I have told everybody I over her and maybe it for the best."Angus"Finally" he "Had you seen Olive?".Angus"Why?".Fletcher"She is acting really wierd and I'm worried about her.".Angus"Do you."he said approaching to Fletcher.'Don't worry I not interested in your women."he said in a funny "I thing a saw her in the lab."Fletcher"Good,thanks see you later.".I run as fast I can to the lab to see what was wrong with Olive,on the way I run into Chyna.'Fletcher were are you giong?".I said here and them she ruin after me to stop me.

Chyna"You can not see Olive."

Fletcher"Why not?What is going on here?"

Chyna"I know you want believe it but I think Olive like you."

Fletcher"What?" I said socked

Chyna"We were in your wardrobe and hear you singing,you were amazing by the way,but I thinks Olive has fallen for you and even more when she hear you sing."

Fletcher"Why you guys didn't tell me,wait did Paisley now about this?"

Chyna"Please don't be mad,Paisley was just protected us."I has really socked to find out that Olive likes me,but when I started to think about it kinda makes sense,she was jealous on Chyna,that why she teas all the time.'I have to go" I said to Chyna going on the opposite way and going to my room and Angus was playing on his computer."Are you okay." I didn't answer his question,because I don't want to talk to anybody, and he got the the night I thing about Olive and about the feelings I have for,she doesn't want to talk to me,I knew I need to do something to let her know that I love her, WAIT love her,know I mean like her,I my God did I just say that, could Olive be the one.I was really upset and confuse not knowing what to would Chyna do in a moment like a idea pop out of my head:she would sing

**Thanks for the support,I hope that you would like the other cahpters as well.I think most of you know what Fletcher is plannig and I hope I will not make you guys wait to much for the rest of the again;)See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chyna's P.O.V**

I finally find Olive I knew a need to talk to hear about Fletcher especially after a talk to Fletcher but I didn't get the change because came in and goes straight to me.

"Chyna a was looking all over you." he said him with a smile on the face

Chyna"Is evertyhing okay ?"

"Actually more that okay,I want you to go to New York to compete in the music show and to win."

Chyna"Really,you think I can do it." she said enthusiastic

"Of cours,oh by the way you need to leave now the helicopter leaves to New York in three hours."

**Olive's P.O.V**

I was looking at Chyna to see how happy she was because os the news,and then it hit me that maybe I should go to,maybe a trip far away will help me in this all Fletcher think so I approach Zoltan and Chyna." can I go to?" I ask

"Why you are not a music prodigy?"

Chyna"Not she not,but she can a great support prodigy." Chyna say,apparently she knew what was the reason what I really want to go and accept it and leaves.

Chyna"You owe me one." she said with a seriously face.

Olive"That's Chyna, I really need to go far away so I can think normaly."I hug Chyna after what I say.

Chyan"But you need to promise me that when we comeback you will talk to Fletcher about." she said crossing her arms.

Olive"Okay,I will." I was lying,of course I didn't want to talk to Fletcher but if i told her that maybe she would not take me anymore and that is not an option." I goo with Chyna in your room so we can pack for New York.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

Last night it hit me.I could sing to Olive but I had trouble finding the right song to I thought that maybe a song write by somebody else was good but no,I knew I need to write my song for her,my room was full of crumpled paper,I have try all morning to write a song,I haven't written one for a long time and I was block the worlds just would not come to me as the did when I was younger,what happen to I hear a knock on the door"Just a minute" a said scared,I don't want anybody to see what I have done all the morning,then I hear d a voice"Fletcher is me David.".That was a relieve I say he could come and he was socked to find my room in such a mess.

David"Either you are writing song, either you are trying to do your homework on the last run."

Fletcher"First choise" I said going back to crossed his arms and make a smile on his face.

David"So you have decided to help us?".Oh no I complete forgot about it ,he thinks that I'm trying to make a new song for him and his band,What I'm gonna do?.

Fletcher"Actualy is not what think.".After David look confuse at him I started to explain everything that happened and he for my surprise understood me even more offer me support.

David"So you still feelings for her?"

Fletcher"Yeah, and Chyna say that she likes me to but I don't thing in that way.".David put his hand on my shoulder and say"You will never knew,you need to speak to her.".He was right.

David"So it looks your block her"

Fletcher"I just didn't know what to write.".David"Maybe you should write about her hair,her eyes.".Fletcher'You think I haven't try to write about her beautiful, like gold blond hair,her blue eyes like the sky.".Before to finish David cut me off"Wait blond hair,blue eyes,around your height?"I answer positive and that he panic and say"I just her getting on a helicopter with another girl.".I get up from my bed and panic to,the other was definitely Chyna so I run to catch her but David grab my shoulder before I can go''Wait you didn't finish your song what are you gonna tell her?".David then release me and after a second I just run forward and David run after me but it was too late she has already gone.I was disappointed and made especially because I didn't knew were she was "I'm sorry Fletcher maybe we can ask somebody you knows where they are going.".And then two thought came into my head that David is a genius and may know where they go,so we run to find .He was in the getting ready to get in the elevator but we stop him just in time.

Fletcher" I need to ask you something."I said to him . "No Fletcher I'm not moving you in another room because you don't like to stay with him."

Fletcher"No it not that I want to know were Chyna and Olive go.". "Well I sent Chyna to the music contest in New York and Olive went with her to support her.".I just stood there,and after that David came behind his back and thank and he was worried about not saying anything and before he said anything I look at him and say"Listen David if you take me to New York I will help you and your band.".David didn't say anything but the smile from his face have give me the answer and he fist bump and shake our hands and then he said"Why are we still standing were let go" he said almost yelling, and the two of us go.

**So what you think by so war it if you like it plese don't hesitate to leave a rewiew,I will be back soon;).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I was at the airport waited for the plane to came so we can go to New York.I was so nervous about what I'm gonna tell Olive how I feel for her,I know that she like me,but I didn't know if she love the way I love her.I didn't even finish my song for her and had some second thought about it.

David"It evertyhing all right Fletcher?" he cans sense the tension that I emanate in the air.

Fletcher"Yeah I'm okay,I just think I lost my inspiration." I said in a sad tone.

David"Don't be ridicules you are just block,you didn't lose youre inspiration." he said to cheer me up.I crossed my arms and I said "I guess" but I feel like I was still going no where with the song maybe I should relax while on the plane maybe my inspiration while came back eventually.

On the plain David take a little nap,I think he was a little tired after chasing me all around the school,I was looking out the window and I keep thinking at Olive I just cannot take her out of my mind,I was in love that was the true,an old flame start to burn again,it was my love for her,and it became much stronger that ever,I feel like I cannot stand one moment without her,and then it hit me,that was my inspiration,I only think about the way she looks and that was wrong,the memories I have with her,my love for her I complete land on the airport,David was excited the contest and he introduce me to him other friend from the music band:Carrol and Flash.I told them that I finally have song and there were rally happy to heard it, but it was still working left to do,so we all jumped in Carol's car and go to the studio to practice because the very next day the music contest take place.

**Olive's P.O.V**

Chyan was really excited about the contest but also worried because expect that she will win it.I try endless time to calm her down but she doesn't want to her it,I glad that she forget about me and Fletcher and she will not bug me with my feelings for got back to work and I go to the window of my room,the look was amazing,like WAS WRONG with me a yelled in my mind,could I fall for my best friend I remember the first day that we meet like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

It was my first day at the A.N.T Farm,Gibson welcome me in his way"Welcome to the A.N.T Farm".I laugh a little,it was a little to hard to not he come :Fletcher Quimby and a fall instant for him,hes beautiful eye and he look so cute,so a nice boy.I go to him to say hello but he act a little wierd around me and I didn't know why,later that day I has ready my favorite book War and Peace I just love that book,then he come at me and ask me"What you name?"and I say simply "Olive"and then I say my full name and he introduce himself to I want him so bad to notice me,so all day long a tease him in a friendly way,but next he came sad at school,I think that it was my fault,later I find out that he had a fight with his best friend and it not go so and slow he started to feel better but he keep ignore and act weird I have thought fo a time that he had feelings for me to,but then Chyna enter the picture and fall for her instantly,and then I was so angry at the time Chyna became my best friend along with Fletcher,I still tease him allot maybe the reason was that I never move on and maybe a little of me was still in love with Fletcher,but in these days the feelings start to grow bigger and bigger and I didn't know what to do.

**End of Flashback**

****The next day had just come and the music contest started today,but I was not looking forward to it,I cannot say the same as Chyna who was talking all about it,I was glad because she still don't remember about me and Fletcher,but I know I cannot ignore these feelings for ever.

**I'm sorry for the mistake that I make in the other chapter's,I'm still a beginner and I'm doing my best,I thank you for the view and hope at more review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

It was the big day,the day wich David and his friend enter the competition,I have written myself the song and I hope it will help them go forward to the next practice all night to be in shape for today,I really hope tha Olive will be at the competition and she will see what I have done,and I only hope she feels the same.

Flash"We should practice a little more."

Carroll"No way,if we practice one more time I don't think were gonna be able to sing the song when we actually need it."

David"Caroll is right,the song is great and we have done a great job,thanks to Fletcher over her.".I didn't say anything but I was grateful for what David has said,I had a great time with the boys and I hope that were gonna the same at the big event.I was so excited this was my biggest dream since I was a little child and play with David,but I not gonna performe tonight because I'm way to nervous and I don't wanna mess it up so David is gonna performe tonight,I was not even gonna be on the stage today because I wan to find Olive.

David"Are you surely you don't wanna be on the stage today,i have talk with the guys and is alright if you want to join us."

Fletcher"No thanks guy I'm way to nervous beside are deal was that a write the song not to performe the way what is the big prize?"

Flash"The winner of the competition will get a contract and will make a music video for their song."

Fletcher"Wow that why you guys wanna win this thing so bad."I didn't care too much about the show maybe because the real reason I came here to show Olive what I really feel,but I really what them to win the competition,maybe my love song is not that good as we think.

Fletcher"You guys maybe you should not play my song,I don't thing is that great as we think."

David"Are you crazy the jury will love it." he said and Carroll and Flash agrees with him.

Fletcher"Hey David,can I talk with you in private please." David start to worried but follow me into other part of the room we can talk.

David"Look Fletcher,I knew you nervous because of Olive ,but everything will go alright." crossing his arms

Fletcher"The only reason I have written the song is because I want to Olive to see how much I love her." I said waving my hand.

David"And what is wrong in that,maybe you didn't notice that almost all the song and wanna of the most successful songs are about I think you should really sing with as today." poitend at me.

Fletcher"Are you crazy maybe you are right about but please can we change something about it,and I will not sing today." I said being nervously.

David"I'm not gonna change the song because is great,and second if you don't want to sing with as it okay but I want you to think about it."David leave to check Carroll and Flash about what they are doing.I didn't know what to do,I fish I could show Olive the way I feel in my way using my art but I cannot leave David and the other alone,and then it hit me again another great idea,maybe I can convince David to play are old song and the first one that I wrote using off course some changes,I knew that David could manage to solve it out and I can play my song to Olive.

**Olive's .P.O.V**

Chyna"I'm cofused what should I choose my new Exceptional or maybe I got to scream?".she was wondering about wat song to pick for the show.

Olive"Why you don't mix them up?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Chyna"Hey that a terrific idea.I will call it I got Olive maybe you're a hidden music prodigy like Fletcher..wait a minute." and then I think she remember.

Chyna"We didn't talk at all about your feelings about Fletcher." she said surprise and mad at me for not telling her that she forget about it completely.

Olive"Look Chyna there is nothing to talk about your song is more important beside..." my phone started to ring and I didn't recognize the phone,maybe it was Fletcher, Chyna look at me and say that who ever is a should answer.A take a deep breath and answer."Hey Angel face what are you doing.",it was Angus I should be mad but I'm release to hear him and not Fletcher.

Olive"What you want Angus?"

Angus"Did you know here Fletcher is?"

Olive"Fletcher why should I know, in not like a have feelings for him" I said with a nervous laugh.

Angus"That weird,and he said he was busy he told me that he is in New York,anyhow I thing you guys maybe know here he is."As the moment I have heard that Fletcher here in New York I hang up the phone and start to panic,what is Fletcher doing her,I started to tell Chyna about what Angus have told me and she try to calm me down.

Chyna"Relax Olive these are great news." she said laughing and smiling.

Olive"Great news Chyna are you..." she cut me off and say"This means that Fletcher cares about you as much as you do,he fly almost the enter country just because she want tot talk to you."

Olive"You think?" I have said with a shy smile.

Chyna"Believe me,he probably know that he came her for the music contest so maybe he would be there you should go and talk to him,belive me Olive I think he likes you as much as you think maybe even more.".Chyna's words gave me a lot of hope and started to believe that it was true,maybe Fletcher did like.

Chyna"Come on let's get you dress up,don't wanna look bad for your admirer." she said smiling at me.

Olive"Wait what about you,you're gonna sing?"

Chyna"Don't worry about me Olive,believe I know how to handle it now come on.".And we both started to prepare for the show to begin.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

David rolled his eyes when I have told him about the song he and the guys should play today at the contest,but for my surprise Carroll and Flash told it actually be a good idea.

Flash"You know David maybe Fletcher was right.".David look surprise at Flash,and find out that Carroll had the same opinion about it.

Flash"I mean,it was ar first we have played,I mean a guess we can make some changes to,and keep Fletcher's song for the finale."

David"Are you guys sure about this,I mean it your opinion that count's to.".Both of them sacked their heads in the affirmative way,I have so happy,now I can use my song to impress Olive and the boy can use it to win the contest.

David"Okay Fletcher you win,we will play the other don't forget if we get into the final we will sing your song."he aid poitend at me

Fletcher"That great,you guys need some help with the song?"

David"No thanks,I think that me and the guys will handle it pretty well.".After that I leave them to finish their song for today,I was so excited but I realise that I have another problem,how and when I gonna sing my song to Olive?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Olives's .P.O.V**

Me and Chyna go to the backstage to get ready she was the fourth who will sing,he already heard the first singer,it wasn't so bad but Chyna was the best,I knew that nothing could stop her to get into the next round,but I was kind of nervous to because Fletcher was around to especially after what she had told me before we hit the road to the contest.

**Flashback**

**Olive"Why do you think Fletcher likes maybe he is her to support you,not to see me"**

**Chyna"Maybe he come to support me as well but I think you are the one he came all here,and you know why?" she said,and I ask "Why?"**

**Chyna"Well you know when we were Fletcher singing for there first time nad you started to feel weird and started to think you like Fletcher." she said waving her hand in front of me."Yeah" I said**

**Chyna"Well when you here hiding Fletcher was looking for I say that you like him."**

**Olive"What,you did what." my eyes started to popped out of my head and start to breathe harder.**

**Chyna"Are you okay Olive?"**

**Olive"Okay you think I'm okay,I can believe you have told Fletcher that you like,I cannot go to the contest." I said trying to walk away but Chyna stop me."Look the reason why he is her is that he want's to talk to you,if he did not like he would told me and didn't fly to New York."**

**Olive"Maybe whe want to make fun of me."Chyna started to smile and rolled her eyes and say"And he fly just to tease you,Olive you know it true what I say but you don't want to believe it, why?"**

**Olive"Becasue I don't like him,I love him".Chyna was socked to hear it."You love him since when?"she ask and I repond"Since the first time I have met him,there I have sad it,I tease him because I love,I always do but he ignore me and then you came in and he started to fall for you and.." my tears start to fall from my eyes and try to finish the sentence but Chyna cut me off"Olive it okay,I didn't know you love him,I mean I knew you guys were best friends but...I'm speechless".**

**Olive"So your not mad at me." I said while I wiped my tears from my cheeks."Olive of course I'm not upset at you,it not your fall that Fletcher fall for me,I never look at him more that a friend,I was right because somebody else was loving him."**

**Olive"Really who?"**

**Chyna"I was talking about you goof."I was not mad that Chyna made me a goof and I hug her.**

**Olive"So let go we have a contest to win." I get up but Chyna grab my hand and say"You will talk to him right?".I agree with it and we both leave.**

**End of Flashback and David's P.O.V**

Me and the guys were getting ready for the show,but none of us knew were Fletcher was,we has planing something I'm more that sure,maybe the reason that he don't want us to play the song was because we want it to play for Olive,maybe that was the reason but I don't care as long as we use it in the finale.I belive that bringing Fletcher here was a great idea,not only for the band but for me to,I forget how me and Fletcher were so good friends and use to hang out all the time when we were band was the third to sing and the second band just finish their song and we were getting ready for ours turn and then I see Chyna and Olive on the other side of the stage and then I got a message on my phone,it was from Fletcher:"Try to get Olive to the studio,please you are my only hope.".The studio that he was talking wasn't war from the stage but it was our turn and he had to sing,but I idea hit me,when the host announced us I convince Carroll and Flash to go without me and try to make some more time and I run behind the scene to talk with Olive.I appeared and Chyna saw me.

Chyna"Are you one of the competitors?"

David"Hes I'm but no time to talk about that,my name is David by the you need to go to the studio now?".She was surprise to know that I know her name,but Chyna figure something out.

Chyna"Wait a second I have seen you before,your Fletcher old friend I'm right.".She was right,but I didn't have time to talk and I asked Olive to go to the studio,she surely know the way because Fletcher told me about her keep saying no but then I say that Fletcher ask me to do and made I a weird face,after what I have said Chyna encourage her to go and she was on her way to the studio and after that I run to the scene right in time.I was on the pian,Carroll was on the drums and Flash on the electric-guitar and the show begin.

_I had a dream when I was a little_

_To get bigger and more famous_

_I want to have a star in Hollywood_

_I want that people talk about me_

_I will take my guitar and go on the road_

_You are just a little boy what you know,my mom us to say_

_We can do anything if he had faith my best friend us to say_

_But I got something to say to_

All of them:_I don't care if I'm just a little boy_

_I have millions of ideas and song to sing_

_If I have to sit in the line I will do_

_If I fall I will not care I will rise up one more time_

Only David_:Something some time doesn't go right_

_But want on this world dosen't go wrong_

_I'm just a little guy but I have a big heart_

_I have friends that help me to show the world what I have_

_There the best,they never let you down_

_No matter the age,or the hair_

_No matter what other people say_

_No matter what the TV say_

_i just don't care I got a show to show_

All of them:_I want to be on TV_

_I want to spread my music to the people_

_I want to show everybody that impossible is nothing_

_I want them to say that never say never_

**Olive's P.O.V**

When a enter the studio I still can hear the guys singing,I not bad at all I think Chyna would have to do her best to beat studio was all dark and can see a think."Just stay were you are." a mysterious but familiar voice say to me and then the lights turn on and I cannot believe my eyes it was Fletcher sitting on a chair with a guitar in his hand,I cannot believe he is gonna sing for me.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I cannot believe how beautiful she was,she was in a blue dress that match her eyes,her blond hair just sparks in the light I was speechless when I saw her,I do love her and know it time to show her what are my true feelings,I do changes to the song,okay Olive here it goes.

_Since the first time I have seen you I have lost my head_

_My heart was going nuts_

_I was just a little boy who have seen an angel_

_I didn't know what was wrong with me_

_Your eyes got me blind_

_Your smile makes my heart go nuts_

_Your was more precious that gold for me_

_I want it to touch more that I want to have all the gold in the world_

_Your eyes sparkle more powerful that any diamond_

_You were so beautiful that I was thinking that I was dreaming_

_Hey beautiful,Hey beautiful that was the first think I want to say to you_

_You just tease me and I don't know why_

_I try to make you jealous but it didn't work_

_I thought that it was just a crush_

_I have move on,or that what I think I do_

_The moment I opened my eyes _

_The memories from my heart started to pop out_

_i would never change I think at you_

_You are an angel on the surface_

_And the best friend inside_

_I started to think if the one wasn't ll the time with me_

_My heart try to say my something but I never understand here _

_But now I understand her perfect_

_I love ,I love from the bottom of my heart_

_I don't care what people say_

_I don't care if I may get hurt_

_This love made me do things I would never do_

_You tease me push me away but I never left you_

_I never ask myself why,but my heart was the reason that I cannot leave_

_I was looking the love and happiness in other places_

_But I was so blind that I never see the true _

_I pray that you would never leave me_

_You were always there and you never left me_

_I love ,i love that why I'm trying to say_

_I never been so honest_

_I want you to become my girl_

_I sing this because I love you_

**I hope you like the songs to,I have written them,so the final is not to far away. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** **& Fletcher's P.O.V**

I have just finish my song to Olive,she was just sitting there,that think just made me lose my mind,because I didn't know if she like my song or not finally I say"So what to you thing?" I said with nervous smile.

Olive"You really mean it,Fletcher that so..." I cut her off"Look I knew you think I'm stupid and weird guy,but I don't like you,I love you Olive ,and every thing I have sing I mean from the bottom of my heart,so if you are mad please do not try to break my legs or kick my ass because my heart will be already broken and I..." she cut me off,but not with words but with a kiss,I feel like a was in Heaven it didn't last longer that 5 seconds but I want it to last forever.

Olive"I love you to Fletcher,for the first time and I still love you like a fool,I just though that I..." I stop her with my on kiss because he stop me before I say my thoughts my it was my turn.

**Olive's P.O.V**

That moment when Fletcher I feel like I got wings and start to fly,I didn't know he was such a good kisser."Wow" I said after he "So now we are together?" he ask like silly person that he was but that why I love him so much.

Olive"No I just kiss you as a thank you for the song." I said as a joke and rolled my eyes.

Fletcher"Oh mean you are serious?" he said a little "Of course not your doof it because I love you and I alway did,and I'm so happy that you feel the same way after all this time." I started to cry a little but they were tears of joy,Fletcher grab me and kiss again but this time we were not alone.

"Aww",I heard from my back and Fletcher and I look and see Chyna and David with his friends behind me and there were happy for us to.

**No one's P.O.V**

David"Well it looks like Fletcher will not get the prize for winning with us the contest but we will go with something more special and precious."

Chyna"And I believe Olive that the tears from your cheeks ar tears of joy."Olive"You can bet they are." she and Chyna hug and Carroll and Flash both say"Nice work men" to Fletcher.

Fletcher"So wow the competition go?"

David"Both Chyna and me and the guys went to the second round."

Chyna"I guess me and you guys will run for the gold." she said with smile

Olive"Well I think we have a problem here." both Chyna and the boys look at Olive and she added"Fletcher it gonna support you guys,and I will support Chyna."

Fletcher"So you see that a problem?".Olive"It dosen't bother you."

Fletcher"So we have different taste in music,Chyna and the guys are pro you will support Chyna and will help as much as I can the guys to win,it like at school at test,only this time I have a change to win Liv."Olive cannot believe what Fletcher and started to blush.

Chyna"Liv,it not a bad nickname for your girlfriend I may say."

David"Hey Olive if you are looking for a nickname for Fletcher you may call him...",before to say anything Fletcher cut him off and he yelled at him"Don't you dare"

David"Oh come on Fletcher,Olive doesn't mind when you say her nickname."

Fletcher"Becasue it sweet and cut and suits for her,my was and it still stupid."

Olive"Come on Fletcher for me you will say it." she said when she get closer to him and rubbed his cheek with her nose and Fletcher give up.

Fletcher"Okay it was Fletccios." and everybody started to laugh when they heard it,Fletcher want to leave but Olive stop him and gave him a kiss and say"I like, it cute."

Fletcher"You think it is." Olive respond positive but Fletcher"Olive if you really love me you will never use that name ever again or mentioned and that is available for you Chyna or you guys.",Fletcher say turning back to the others.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

When every body was making grin on their face because what I have said,I turned to Olive.''Olive would you make me the honor to get go on our first day togehter"I say holding her hand.

Olive"I love to.".she said and then we got back to kiss and the others were like"Awww",I'm happy that they happy for us but it kind get was a little "This is the only dress I got,and even this I didn't know how it get here." and Chyna whispers"You are welcome." with a smile.

Fletcher"You knew I will come for Olive and put it so my Liv could show how beautiful she was?" with a grin face I ask.

Chyna"Well,I actually put it because it was a good-looking dress and I was wondering if Olive could borrow it to me if I made into the final,but I think she need it more that me.".Olive dosen't say anything to Chyna,maybe because she was grateful for the help.

Flash"Okay folks let go back to your places,we need to rest and practice for the if changing a little the song that David and Fletcher made was such a succeed maybe we should do it with this one to,if you guys don't mind?" he was mean me and Olive.

Olive"I don't mind,beside you changing the song will make it yours,and the original will stay our song and in my head and my heart." and started to smile and so the others and I started to kiss her again,I cannot get enough of it.

David"Guys,you should leave it for your date.".After that we all went to your ways and cannot wait for tomorrow.

**Olive's P.O.V**

That day I wake up early probably because I cannot sleep thinking of my boyfriend.I still cannot believe it true,Chyna was still sleeping we talk all night about the contest,Fletcher's friend,and especially about him.I wash my face and brush my teeth and get dress,I dress the dress that I was wearing yesterday,Fletcher thing it was all that all I need,and for me it was enogh.I leave the room in quiet do not disturb Chyna and when I left the room I saw in the hallways a road with rose petals which were leading straight in front,I follow them and led my to the park,the Central Park in New York,it was so beautiful,and when the road end I see a picnic there and somebody was behind my back.

Fletcher"Hey Liv,you look lovely today.".I turn around and it was Fletcher dress up like it was a normal day.

Olive"You are dress like a normal day.?"

Fletcher"I knew but,I was thinking all night and I thought,hey I would be with my favorite girl,beside even I dress the most good-looking suit I could never match a rose with a gold hair and eyes that sparkles like diamonds.".I stated to blush uncontrollable and then I ask''You did this all for me?"

Fletcher"Well when I had a crush on Chyna I always thinking about how I should make our date look perfect,but last night I thought I rise up the flag because it was not just a crush,it was the girl that I always like and love since the first day I saw her in my eyes,and love her more that I ever think I would ever love somebody else,the girl that I have spent so many years that it think I spend already a whole life with,but it was not a life,but this relationship I want to last forever,and try to show you everyday how much I love Olive,because every second that I'm looking at you know it grow so big that I hardly can't control it.".I cannot believe my ears what just Fletcher say I thought that I was dreaming,my love was growing in the same way for him,and after I hug him and kiss him with a great was the best day ever,while Chyna and the guys were practicing their songs me and Fletcher spend the best time of your life in the talk about the times we teas each other about what happened with each of us in the few days,and started to fool around,but every time it end up with a kiss,he carried me in his arms,I have put my head in on his chest why we were down on the grown,he put a flower in my had it was not a rose as I expected but it was a Daphne as my middle name.I wish that this never will never end,but it end,and next day we went to the final of the contest,both of Chyna and the guys were good,but David,Flash and Carrol win the contest and the contract was a little upset,but he hung the guys at the final especially David,we say goodbye to again David and Fletcher goes on separate ways,they always did,but not matter the distance their friendship will last,I was holding his hand all the time,but I get tired and I put my head in his shoulders and sleep,this trip was memorable.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

****A few days ago I started the morning wondering if I will find the one I need and the one to love.I was really stupid because the one I need was always there for me,and now she sleeps next to trip make me realise how much I love day were the best day of my life,and a friend that I have thought that I have lost forever and never see,knocks on my door and take me to the greatest time of my life,one again we split and separate ways,but this time we will remain friends no matter what?

**SO THAT WAS IT,I HOPE YOU LIKE IT,IT WAS MY FIRST FOLIVE STORY WRITE BY ME SO DON'T GO TOO HARD ME,THANKS FOR THE VIEWS AND HOPE THAT THEREVIEWS WILL COME AGAIN THANKS FOR YOU TIME AND SUPPORT,SEE YOU NEXT TIME,AND I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO DO LESS MISTAKES THAT THIS ONE;)**


End file.
